


Last Holiday

by Joylee



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Last Holiday AU, Not Really Character Death, Rumbelle Secret Santa, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joylee/pseuds/Joylee
Summary: Finding she has only weeks to live, Belle decides to work through her bucket list.  Will she make it all the way to shagging her best friend Rum?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A 2016 Rumbelle Secret Santa gift for Boushh2187

“Rum or brandy in your eggnog?” Rum called from the kitchen.

“Neither, I have to drive home tonight.” Belle was queuing up the next episode of Westworld from Rum's DVR. They were having one of their regular nights in. Tonight they had made paella. They both enjoyed cooking and together enjoyed pushing their limits. It had turned out rather well if she did say so herself.

“You're welcome to crash here tonight you know.” He called back. 

One of the extra bedrooms had somehow turned into “her's” fairly early on in the course of the five years they had known each other. The scare quotes were courtesy of Rum's then teenage son when he came home from college and discovered the things she left there. Neal had never believed their relationship was platonic and was thoroughly amused by what he thought was his father's attempt to pretend it was. “You know Mum and Killian have been living together since I was a kid, right? I think it's great you've finally got somebody.”

Belle would have given much for Neal's assumptions to be true, but Rum had never shown any inclination to shift their relationship to a romantic one. Since Rum was the best friend she had ever had she was not about to lose that by pushing him beyond his comfort level. 

“I can't. I've got my follow up appointment with Dr. Whale tomorrow, so I need to get to work early enough to have everything done before I leave for it.”

“The town really needs to get you some competent help.” Rum emerged from the kitchen balancing the mugs of eggnog. It was a new recipe they were trying off they favorite food blog, Granny Lucas Cooks. “You should be able to take time off for a medical appointment. Especially since you let Ashley have time off whenever her kid sniffles.”

“You of all people should be sympathetic to a parent's need for flexible work schedule.” She quickly took the plate from him.

“I managed to run a business and look after Neal without expecting anybody else to do my job for me.” Rum grumbled. “If you weren't doing her job as well as your own you wouldn't be so stressed and wouldn't _need_ to be seeing Whale.”

This was an old argument. Belle sipped her eggnog. 

“I've come up with an idea for relieving some of that stress.” Rum looked very pleased with himself. “Neal's going to spend Christmas with Emma's family. _And_ it seems the Charming clan is spending the holiday at the Camelot Resort.”

He flourished a heavy bond envelope at her. “And you, my dear, have been invited to the ball.”

“The Camelot? Where Granny Lucas works?” Belle took the envelope. It was addressed, in handwritten calligraphy, to Mr. Rumford Gold. Inside on very high end card stock was an embossed invitation (who sent formal invitations to anything besides weddings these days?) addressed to Rumford Gold and Annabelle French to join David and Mary Margaret Charming for their annual Christmas gathering from December 20th to January 2nd at the Camelot Resort. “I've always wanted to visit the Camelot!”

“I know.” Rum was grinning. “It would do you a world of good to get away and relax. I thought I could give you the plane ticket as your Christmas present. You can share my room so that won't cost you anything. It will give you a nice vacation and you could use the relaxation.”

He had done that for her before. Usually they were business trips, where he would get a room with two beds, tell her he would have had to pay for the room anyway and not let her reimburse him. “It's a business write off, dearie. Don't worry about it.”

(She had more than once been tempted to call the hotel and have them 'accidentally' provide a room with only one bed. She had never actually had the courage. Besides she suspected that it would not turn out as sultry as in her novels. Knowing Rum he would be the perfect gentleman even sharing a bed.) 

“Rum, I can't possibly take two weeks off on this short of notice. For that matter can you get away at all this time of year?” 

“Well, not until after Boxing Day.” Gold told her. “Neal knows this is our busy time of year. Called before the invite arrived and assured me that he knew I couldn't leave the business until after the 26th. He knows how the business runs. But he explained to Emma's parents that I might be able to make it up for the last few days and they were fine with us joining them later on.” 

Rum paused. “I think he and Emma are getting serious and they want the families to get to know each other. So best I go and scope out the Charmings. And you've always wanted to go to this place.”

She had. But... “I'm not sure I can get away from the library even that long. We're open on the 2nd.”

“So we fly back on the 1st.” Rum said. “Think about. I think it would be good for you and Neal wants you there. He went out of his way to make sure you were included in the invitation.” 

It was a tempting idea. The Camelot was very exclusive and very expensive ski resort. Rum had, probably deliberately, not mentioned who would be paying for the room. A night at the Camelot cost more than a month of her rent. She was not sure she could accept that sort of offer from Rum and she certainly could not accept it from complete strangers like Emma's parents.

Still she could dream about it for a day or two before she turned it down.

 

She barely made it to her doctor's appointment the next day. Despite knowing that Belle needed to leave by noon, Ashley had been late getting in. Some mix up with her sitter. Having to rush to get there brought on one of her spells of lightheadedness. The reason she had come to see Whale in the first place. Rum was sure it was stress related. “You don't eat regularly unless I feed you and when was the last time you got a full night's sleep?”

Dr. Whale had been inclined to agree with Rum. “But we'll do the standard tests just to rule out a real problem. In the meantime less work and more regular hours certainly wouldn't hurt.”

She had been trying to do that and it did seem to help, so she was somewhat surprised when a somber Dr. Whale sat down with her and said, “There is no easy way to say this so I'm just going to tell you. You remember we sent your MRI scans to a neurologist in Boston?”

Because the medical insurance the town employees were under did not have a neurologist in it's network closer than that. 

Whale went on. “The results came back from the neurologist. You have Lampington's Disease. It's a very rare condition that results in brain tumors. Your's is a very advance case...”

Belle lost the train of what he was saying at that point. When he paused she managed to get out, “Will I have to have brain surgery?”

“Oh, Belle,” Whale looked pained. “Even if we had caught this earlier, surgery is rarely successful. And about half the patients who survive the surgery end up with severe cognitive damage.”

“How severe?”

“Pretty much complete loss of it.” Whale let that sink in for a moment. “It's your choice of course. I can arrange for a consult with a neurosurgeon. But the neurologist was... less than optimistic.”

Fifty fifty odds of ending up a vegetable were not Belle's idea of a good bet. “Are there any other treatment options?”

The other options were nearly as bad. And apparently even less effective. “And if I don't do anything?”

“The decline will be sudden and fast.” Whale told her. “You'll have a few weeks of feeling as well as you do now, some patients even indicate they feel better toward the end, and then fall into a coma. Most patients slip away a day or two after that. For what it's worth there is very little discomfort. As ends go there are far worse ones.”

 

She held it together until she made it to her car. She even thanked Dr. Whale. Which left the man looking stricken. Then it hit her. She was going to die. 

Her hands were shaking as she reached for her phone to call Rum. She got his voice mail. She could not just leave a message. What would she say? 'Call me. I'm dying'? The idea started her giggling. 

Which progressed into hysterical laughter accompanied by tears.

By the time she pulled herself together and wiped away the mess she had made of her makeup she was feeling oddly calm. And dispassionate. She had only a few weeks to live the rest of her life. What did she want to do with them?

Not work fifty hours a week to keep the Storybrooke library barely afloat for an ungrateful town counsel that was sure. She wanted to enjoy what little time she had left. 

But leaving Storybrooke meant leaving Rum. Rum had been the best friend she had ever had. He even let her cry drunk on his shoulder and nursed her through her subsequent hangovers after Gaston and Will broke up with her.

But it would definitely not be fair to him to tell him about this. She knew he would stand by her. But having him there knowing she only had so little time, _she_ would want more. She knew Rum, if she dropped this on him and then said, 'And shagging you is on my bucket list. Ya wanna?' He would agree just because he would want her to end her days happy.

If he wanted that he could have said something at any time these last five years. Well, okay, not when when she first came to Storybrooke because she had been engaged to Gaston. But it had been a year between ending things with Gaston and meeting Will when Rum could have said something. And she and Will broke up for good two years ago. No she was not going to manipulate him like that.

At least not until New Years. If she made it until New Years she would kiss him and see if anything came from it. But she was not going to tell him why.

There were other things she had time to scratch off her bucket list though. She would take those vacation days she had coming. If the town council got snippy, who cared. And she would take the money she had put away for emergencies and go to the Camelot. She was invited. And she had always wanted to go. Yes, that was perfect. She could have her dream vacation. And Rum would join her at the end of it so she would get to spend her last days with him.

 

She quietly tided up her affairs before leaving town. Giving notice on her apartment and sorting through her things so that Rum, who was her executor (her Dad was terrible at that kind of thing and half a world away to boot) would have little to do but hold an estate sale and ship some family keepsakes to her Dad back in Sydney. She did not even consider telling Dad. She remembered how he had been around her mother when she was sick. She was not going to go through that.

Rum approved whole heartedly of her plans for her 'vacation'. “It's just what you need. Glad that Whale could talk you into it even if I couldn't.” And insisted on driving her to the airport in Bangor. He presented her with a gift bag of goodies to eat and read on the flight and saw her off with a hug.

She booked a layover in Toronto on her way to the resort. She spent the day doing some serious shopping. Visiting all the sorts of boutiques that she had only had the courage to look through the windows of before.

The limit on her credit card was just about the same as the amount of her 401-K. So Rum would be able to cover this shopping spree when the bill came in. Her savings would just stretch to cover the days she planned to spend at the resort which fortunately was all inclusive.

She had life insurance through her work which would help our her Dad. She was pretty sure Rum would make sure the money got put away for Dad's retirement. The estate sale would cover everything else. She would not be leaving in anyone's debt.

She was particularly pleased with the gold evening gown she planned to wear for New Year's Eve. Off the shoulder sleeves with a low cut fitted bodice and full skirt that swirled when she turned. If she could not impress Rum in this it was a lost cause.

The resort had a private plane complete with stewardess to ferry her the last leg to the resort. (She was not going to feel guilty about the environmental impact of this trip. After all it wasn't like she was going to be driving her car and adding an CO2 emissions to the planet very much longer.) The only other guest on board was Turkish and spoke no English. So Belle struck up a conversation with the stewardess. Who, once she got over the shock of being talked to by a guest proved to be quite friendly. “Yeah, the Charmings have this big family get together at the resort every year. Emma and I kind of grew up together because of it.”

“I gotten to know Emma a little when Neal brought her home to visit, but I've never met her family before.” Belle admitted. “I don't want Neal to think he has to keep me company just because he's the only one I really know at this thing. And he would. He went out of his way to get to know me, even though he was in his first semester of college when Rum and I met. He's a really thoughtful man.”

Ruby clearly assumed the same thing about her and Rum's relationship that Neal did. “Well you'll like the Emma's folks. They're nice people. Some of the rest of the family are... more aloof. Neal will probably be glad to have some of his own family there.”

By the time the plane landing, she and Ruby had gotten to know each other. Ruby was amused that Belle was a groupie of her grandmothers blog, but impressed with her audacity. “It's cool you're just up and doing something you've dreamed of.” Ruby told her. “I've always wanted to take off and compete on the snowboarding circuit. I do real well at the local events, but Granny is dead set against it. Wants me to learn something 'useful' like restaurant management.”

“I want to learn to snowboard.” Belle told her.

“Ask for Billy.” Ruby advised her. “He's a best instructor we've got. He's the one who's been encouraging me to go pro.”

 

After she checked in, she went in search of Billy to arrange her lessons. “Yeah, Ruby said you would be coming by. How serious you want to be? I can get you so you can manage a board in an afternoon, but if you want to be any good at it you'll need to work at it regularly.”

“I want to learn how to do those fancy leaps and turns.” Belle told him. And signed up for daily lessons.

She had just finished her first lesson and was contemplating whether she wanted to try her new skills out on the bunny trail on her own when she heard. “Belle!” and was embraced.

“I can't believe you're here.” Neal stepped back. Then his grin turned to a frown. “Papa didn't leave the business at the height of the Christmas season just to come to Mary Margaret's stupid family gathering did he? Risking Jefferson screwing up the holiday deliveries is just not worth indulging the Charmings' egos.”

“You should not talk about your girlfriend's parents that way.” Belle scolded.

“Emma's parents need to learn the world does not revolve around them.” Neal smiled when he said it, but there was a touch of sharpness.

“No, your father is working fourteen hour days to make sure everyone else's Christmas gifts are ready.” She told him. 

“Like always.” Neal shook his head. “You know his, 'Christmas is a religious holiday and should not be confused with pagan commercialism', is not just him being a Grinch. That's the way the aunties raised him. Even when I was a kid we'd have a big party for New Years because 'That's the proper time for celebrating'.”

“I know. It's good that you understand. He's coming for New Years with plans to make sure you and Emma get a proper Hogmanay.” She laughed. “But I came ahead. I had vacation time that needed to be use up.” 

Before she could not use it any longer.

“That's great.” Neal grinned. “And what's this? You look like the cutest little ski bunny.

“Which I say in the most innocent sense of the term, you understand.” He added. 

“I am learning to snowboard.” She told him. “I've always wanted to and since I'm here...”

“Even better. How about we take a run or two down the bunny hill and you can practice.” 

“Well, I'd love to have someone with me to pick me up if I end up in a snowbank, but what about Emma?” She asked.

“Emma and the other female members of her family and Mum are spending the day at the spa.” Neal looked a little sour. “And since I don't really relish spending the afternoon listening to Killian buttering up David and his father, I have already told everyone I am spending the day on the slopes. So nothing would give me greater pleasure than spending that time picking you up if you need me to.”

He offered his arm in the same old fashioned way his father did. As she took it she noticed a well dressed black man staring at them. When he noticed that she had seen him, he hurriedly scuttled off. 

How odd. But she turned back to Neal. “Your mother and Killian are here?”

“Yeah.” Neal said. “Mary Margaret sent them an invitation too. It's a _family_ get together and she wanted all of mine to be welcome. And Mum's not one to pass up the chance of a free holiday.”

That answered the question of who was paying for the rooms. “I'm paying for my own room, Neal.”

“No, you're not.” He told her sternly. “I'm paying for Mum's and your's and Papa's. I'm not going to be beholden to Emma's family. And since the money is actually from Papa by way of my trust, you needn't feel uncomfortable about it. But please don't tell Papa I paid for Mum's stay. He'd hate that.”

She would let the resort know she was paying for her room, but there was no reason to argue with Neal about it. 

 

They did three runs before Neal called a halt. “You're freezing. And you're going to feel this tomorrow no matter what you think now. Gotta say you're really good for someone whose only had one lesson.”

“I did a little surfing as a girl back in Australia. Some of the skills seem transferable.” 

Heading inside they were intercepted by Emma. “Belle! I didn't know you were here. Neal said Rum couldn't get away from work until after Christmas.”

“He can't. But I had vacation time I needed to use up so I came ahead.” Belle told her. “I know it's a family gathering and I have no intention to crash...” 

“Don't be silly.” Emma interrupted. “You're family through Neal. Of course you're welcome.

“And I'm going to enjoy introducing you to Regina.” There was rather more relish in her tone than the situation seemed to account for.

Neal sighed. “What sin have I committed now?”

“Sidney came running to Regina to gossip that you were spending the day with a 'very attractive' woman.” Emma grinned. “I figured you must have run into someone you knew, but Regina would have it that you were cheating on me and 'It just goes to show when you take up with _those_ kind of people'.”

“What kind of people would that be.” Belle bristled at this slur against the Golds.

“Emma's grandmother...” Neal started.

“Step-grandmother.” Emma corrected him. “We share no genetic material thank God.”

“Whatever,” Neal went on, “She doesn't approve of me. She thinks I social climbing.

“Which I suppose I am.” He grinned at Emma. “My grandfather was a common thief after all, not fifth in line to a crown.”

“It was a dukedom. And one that hasn't existed since the Russian Revolution.” Emma corrected him.

“And your grandfather wasn't a common thief. Heavens, Neal, what have you been telling people?” Belle grinned back at Neal. “He was an, admittedly rather unsuccessful, con artist.”

“Who spent most of Papa childhood as a guest of her majesty.” Neal finished. “I'm not looking forward to Regina finding out about that.”

“I am.” Emma told him taking his other arm. “Show her I like some rough.”

“I think you mean 'a bit of rough',” Belle tried not to laugh. “Which Neal most definitely is not.”

“Hey, I'm technically Glaswegian.” Neal said. “I was born there.”

“And left before you were a year old.” Belle came back with. “Your father cringes whenever you try to do a Scottish accent.”

“I'm Glaswegian enough to want me cuppa.” He said. “Is it laid yet or should we go to the espresso stand?”

“Should be ready by now. We meet up for Tea every day. It's kind of a family tradition when we do these trips.” Emma explained. “That way we spend time together even though everybody can do their own thing otherwise.”

“I don't want to intrude.” Belle demurred.

“None of that.” Neal pulled her arm closer. “Emma's got me way out numbered. I really need some family here as back up.”

“You've got your Mom and Killian.” Emma pointed out as they led Belle through the resort.

“Yeah. There's them.” Neal's voice held a note of false heartiness that Emma did not seem to catch. 

Belle squeezed his arm. She knew that tone from his father. Clearly he needed moral support in facing Emma family. And possibly his mother as well. So she let him lead her into a private guest suite complete with long dining table and fireplace with comfy looking couches and chairs surrounding it.

A couple not a lot older than she were holding court in front of the fire. Emma introduced her, “This is Belle French, Neal's Dad's _friend_.”

“It's so lovely you could join us, Belle.” Emma's mother, told her.

“It was very kind of you to invite me, Ms. Charming.”

“Mary Margaret, please.” The older woman smiled. “Emma, make sure you introduce Belle to everyone.”

Thereby separating her from Neal so he could be asked, not quite as quietly as Mary Margaret probably thought she was being. “How do your mother and Belle get along? I'm sure we can keep them apart if need be.”

“I don't think they've ever met.” Neal told her. “Mum never comes to Storybrooke and missed my graduation so there wouldn't have been any time for them to. But Belle is nice to everyone, and Mum and Papa have been divorced for twenty years so I doubt Mum will give a hoot about him having a girlfriend at this late date.”

Emma introduced her first to her step-grandmother, Regina, who despite being only a few years older than Mary Margaret, clearly played the part of grand dowager. Belle got the distinct impression that she regarded Neal as far too plebeian for her step-granddaughter and Belle was just further evidence of Neal's low born origins. “You're a _public_ librarian? How... self-sacrificing of you.”

“Technically I'm the head librarian.” Belle did not bother to mention that meant she had a staff of three and a handful of volunteers. “And I love books, so it's a perfect job for me.”

Regina humphed regally, but did unbend to introduce Belle to the black man who had been spying on Neal and Belle when she first arrived. “State Assemblyman Sidney Glass. Sidney works with me on a number of my political projects.”

“Otherwise known as Regina's toady, and spy.” Emma had commented sotto voiced to Belle as they walked away. “You already know Neal's Mom right?”

“We haven't actually met,” Belle held out her had to Rum's ex. 

Milah took the opportunity to size her up. Belle got the impression she did not like what she saw despite a polite greeting.

Her partner was less circumspect. “You're awfully young and way too pretty for the old crocodile, lass.”

Neal had hurried over when he had seen Emma and her reach his mother. “Yeah, who knew. Papa's apparently got game. Must run in the family.” Neal's grin was somewhat forced.

Emma snorted. “Oh, yeah. This from the man who bought me cocoa from a street vendor for a first date. In the middle of winter no less.”

Regina frowned. Mary Margaret and David exchanged knowing looks. 

The rest of the party consisted of David's father, George, his twin brother, James, “I'm the older, by an hour or so.” James' wife Abigail, who at least was polite and a group of seven brothers who were some connection of Mary Margaret's, but for the life of her Belle could not figure out what. Their reaction to Emma's boyfriend and hence to her varied from Abigail's indifference to the seven brothers whom seemed to regard Emma as still a child and far too young to have a boyfriend.

No wonder poor Neal was glad to see her. This crowd was deadly. And that was without taking into account Neal's sketchy relationship with his mother.

 

Her other plans for the holiday were a little harder to arrange. When she asked the concierge “How do I go about signing up for cooking sessions with Mrs. Lucas?” She got a blank stare. Apparently no one had ever asked for that despite it being mentioned on the Resort website.

Mrs. Lucas started out a little gruff, but apparently Ruby had put in a good word for her so she was willing to, “Have you underfoot, I suppose. What did you want to learn?”

“Deserts mainly.” If she only had a few weeks she was not going to bother to watch her weight any longer. “Cakes and pastry. Oh and creme brulee. I love creme brulee and neither Rum nor I have ever been able to figure out how to get the top layer right. After the last time I set fire to a kitchen towel we decided we should only eat it when we go out.”

“Hmph, you're better off using a good broiler than one of those torch thingies.” Mrs. Lucas told her.

The first session started out with puff pastry. While they were working the dough, Belle admitted to following the other woman's blog. “I'm BelleoftheBowl. Rum, that's Neal's dad is GoldenSpinner. We regularly try out your recipes.”

That softened Mrs. Lucas significantly. “Always like your comments. And your man was right about his aunt's shortbread recipe. The brown sugar does improve the flavor.

By the end of the first lesson, Belle had been invited to call Mrs. Lucas 'Granny'. 

The Napoleons she made turned out so well that she posted a picture. Rum responded almost immediately. 'Wow, those look great! Can't wait to actually taste them.'

She hoped she got a chance to make them for him.

When she proudly presented her work at the family Tea, she got some raised eyebrows. Abigail commented, “It would never have occurred to me to spend part of the holiday learning to bake.”

Not sure whether that was compliment or not, Belle simply responded. “There's not a lot of opportunity for a foodie in small town Maine. So Rum and I do a lot of cooking. It's fun. Particularly when you have a partner.”

“And the results were extremely welcome to hungry college students.” Neal was working on his second Napoleon, which Belle decided was a greater compliment that the Charmings polite words.

“I'll say.” Emma chimed in. “Belle and Rum used to send care packages. Their shortbread is to die for.”

 

Several days after taking Belle to the airport, Jefferson stuck his head into Gold's workroom and announced, “Boss, you really have to see this video on YouTube. You're family is trying to kill themselves.”

Gold watched in horror as Belle, followed shortly by his son, snowboarded off the side of a cliff. The video cut out as they fell from sight. Then started up again from a different angle showing the two of them sailing down the hill below the cliff toward what the narrator described as the resort. They appeared unharmed but he hit the speed dial for Neal anyway. “Is Belle all right? Are _you_?”

“Don't tell me, somebody tweeted about Belle's jump?” Neal sighed into the phone.

“Somebody posted a bloody video! What were you thinking?!”

“Mostly I was thinking if I let anything happen to Belle I'd have to change my name and immigrate back to Scotland.” Neal said. “And I wondered whether Emma would be willing to come with me. Belle's fine by the way. Why don't you call and yell at her? I'm sure she'd be happy to talk to you.”

“I've already called her half a dozen times this week. I don't want her to think I'm pestering her.” He admitted. “She should be having fun.”

“She is, Papa. But I think she misses you.” Neal told him. “She's been acting a little strange. Like she's on some kind of deadline and she's got to sample everything she can. Which is how that stupid jump came about. The instructor told her that the jump was just like flying and there was nothing for it but she had to try it. Scared the shit out of me.”

“She probably just wants to take advantage of the opportunity.” Gold said. “She's very independent and won't let me pay for holidays. Sometimes I can get around that by attaching some business to the trip and telling her it's a tax write off, but even then she keeps a close eye on expenses. So this is special for her.”

Neal sighed. “You two. I swear, once I'm done with my internship and can take on some of the responsibility of the business I'm packing you off to Bermuda or somewhere so you can work out your relationship. It's been five years, Papa. Don't you think it's time to move things forward?”

If only things were as simple as Neal thought they were. Gold thought after he got off the phone. He would give much to _have_ a relationship with Belle. Well, he supposed friendship qualified as a relationship, but he would have liked to have more.

He had toyed with the idea of seeing if Belle wanted more for the last year or so. Ever since that twit Will had finally married the woman he kept leaving Belle for. He figured that meant she was done with the boy for well and good. (At least he hoped it did. If Will came sniffing back around Belle while he was married to someone else, it would not be a matter of threatening to take his cane to the man. No, Gold would ruin him. Financially, personally and do his best to see the bastard deported.)

But he had never had the courage to bring it up. Or frankly even figured out how. You could hardly ask a woman you'd been seeing regularly for five years on a date. That just sounded bizarre. Not to mention he was more than a little afraid if he suggested such a thing and it did not work out, which was rather the history with his attempts at romance, then he would lose her friendship.

And life without Belle would simply not be worth living.

 

Christmas Eve arrived without Belle slaughtering any of Neal's immediate family or prospective in-laws. It have been a near thing when Milah had none to subtlety suggested that she had left Rum because she was unsatisfied sexually. 

Which might very well have been the case for all Belle knew. But she would be damned before she would let that woman say a thing like that in front of Neal. So instead of hitting the woman with the cake plate she was holding (it would have been a terrible waste of her Black Forest cake, which was Neal's favorite) she had smiled sweetly and remarked, “ _Really_? I do hope you got help with that. Rum is so _very_ good with his hands, it's a shame you couldn't enjoy it.”

Abigail, who had who have been about to take a piece of Belle's cake had a sudden coughing spell. Over which Belle could barely hear Neal's mutter of, “So didn't need to hear that.”

When Christmas Eve arrived, Belle had to break out her gold evening gown. Apparently when the Charmings said 'a little family party' they actually meant a black tie ball. She would have shown up woefully under dressed had Abigail not taken her aside the day before and clued her in. “If you don't have anything to wear I could lend you something. We're about the same bust size and I'm sure one of the maids could hem it up for you.”

“I could hem it.” Belle told her. “But I have a new evening gown I bought for New Years Eve. Would you mind taking a look at it to see if it's okay?”

Abigail pronounced her gold gown. “Absolutely perfect. I've made an extra appointment with the hairdresser if you'd like to join me tomorrow afternoon?”

“I'd like that very much.” Belle was surprised.

“Excellent.” Abigail paused as if considering, and then said. “I have been most impressed by Neal. One rarely meets a young man these days with such a good nature and excellent manners. Clearly he's been well brought up. And equally clearly it was not by his mother. I'm looking forward to making Mr. Gold's acquaintance. Regina is far too concerned about lineage. I do hope she has not put you off the family. It would be a shame to chase away the first intelligent conversationalist to join us in quite some time.”

“Uhm, no. I can handle Regina.” Not that she expected to have to for very long. “And Rum will probably enjoy verbally sparring with her. He rather enjoys taking down the toffs.”

“Now I'm looking forward to meeting Mr. Gold even more.” Abigail smiled. “Until tomorrow then.”

It was rather nice to have made a new friend in Emma's family. Between Abigail, Ruby, Billy and Granny, Belle had actually made several friends on this trip. 

Christmas Eve dinner was great. Granny had really out done herself. Belle was working on her second helping of the Christmas pudding and debating whether to have brandy or sherry to finish off the meal when Mary Margaret stood and tapped her wine glass with her spoon. “Everyone, David and I have an announcement. Emma, Neal, please join us.”

Neal looked suddenly nervous. But followed Emma to the head of the table. Emma was madly whispering something to her mother. Who responded, “Oh, sweetheart, there's no reason to wait.”

Then turning to the rest of the table, Mary Margaret said, “Emma and Neal are engaged. Isn't that wonderful?”

Everyone at least pretended to think so and thronged the young couple. It took several minutes for Belle to make it through the crowd to give Neal a hug. “Congratulations! I'm so happy for you. I'm going to have a word with Rum though. He had me completely fooled. He only said you might be getting serious.”

“Yeah, uhm, that's because he doesn't know yet.” Neal said.

“You haven't told him!” 

Emma leaned in. “It's my fault. Mom was teasing me this afternoon in the spa about when she would be able to plan a wedding, and then guessed from my expression. I told her we weren't going to announce it until Rum got here, but, well, Mom's not good at secrets.”

“Neal, you need to call him right away. He follows you on social media and somebody here will be tweeting about this. He'll be hurt if he hears about it from someone else before you tell him.” Belle checked her twitter feed and moaned. “Too late. Mary Margaret already has posted about it.”

“That would have been Leroy. Mom doesn't do her own social media.” Emma told her.

“Well, whoever posted it, they tagged Milah _and Killian_ as being here, 'to share in the joyful announcement'.” Belle told them tartly. “ _Call_ your Dad, Neal. He's not going to be happy when he sees that.” 

“Uhn, Neal?” Emma was looking at her own phone now. “I just got a text from Rum. It's, well, I think you'd better read it.”

Belle could read the text as Neal took the phone. 

'My dear Emma, welcome to the family. I am certain that you and Neal will be very happy together and wish you all the best.'

“Is this some kind of passive aggressive dig cause we didn't tell him before Mom announced it?” Emma asked.

“No,” Neal frowned. “Dad always texts like he's writing from the 19th century. The dig is that he sent it to you and not to me. He's ticked, but not at you.”

“He's not angry.” Belle disagreed. “He's hurt that he had to find out on Twitter. _Call_ him.”

 

Gold was of decidedly two minds when he saw the call was from Neal. He really was happy for the boy. Neal was head over heels for Emma and the girl was everything he could ask for in a daughter-in-law. But he liked to think that he and Neal were close and not even a text giving him a heads up before the announcement was rather a slap in the face. Especially as even _Milah_ had heard about it before him. Woman had not bothered to call the boy from one year to the next and _she_ got in on the announcement, but not him.

It helped when Neal started the conversation with, “Papa, I'm _so sorry_. The plan was we were going to tell everyone on New Year's Eve after you got here. But Mary Margaret guessed from something Emma let slip and that woman apparently can't keep a secret to save her soul. Emma feels terrible. And so do I.”

“It's all right, son.” The contrition in Neal's voice did ease some of Gold's distress. “The important thing is that the two of you are happy. You can make it up to me by telling me first when there's a grandchild on the way.”

Neal laughed. Gold could hear Emma's voice in the background, she was apparently close enough to overhear his end of the conversation. “Geez, don't get ahead of yourself here, Rum. Even my Mom hasn't gotten to kids yet.”

“Not to mention you're too young to be a grandfather.” Belle's voice chimed in.

He was not. But no reason to point that out. “I'm glad at least you were there, Belle. And I am happy for you kids. Truly.”

“Thanks, Papa. Your blessing means a lot to us.” Neal said. “We'll talk more about this later, okay? It's too hectic here to actually talk about our plans. But I'm still going to come to work for the business. Just maybe out of the Boston office?”

That was a relief. He had been worried that Emma might insist they live near her family who were based in Virginia. Boston was only three hours away and he got down there at least a couple of times a month. “That sounds good. We can talk later.”

 

By Boxing Day the excitement over the engagement had settled down a bit. Belle was a bit surprised when the Charmings asked her to join them for cup of tea. For once the entourage was not present.

“We were wondering how best to approach Mr. Gold about the prenuptial agreement.” Mary Margaret took a deep breath. “It's not that we have any real concerns about Neal you understand.”

“He's a great guy.” David added. “And it's not as though Emma needs additional money to support herself. It's just, well, Emma's going end up with half of my family estate and all of Mary Margaret's at some point.”

“It's mostly Regina's concern.” Mary Margaret went on. “Ever since she found out Neal was an art major...”

“Art history.” Belle corrected her. “And it was a double major, art history and business. His plan is to get an MBA and hopefully follow that up with an internship with one of the big auction houses like Christie's.

“Although, Rum's a little worried that he may have trouble with that last.” She sipped her tea. “The big international auction houses are probably going to be reluctant to hire someone that could well turn into a spy for one of their major competitors.”

“Major competitors?” David looked confused.

“Gold's Antiques and Restorations is a specially house. But even Christie's and Sothebys subcontract to Rum for appraisals and restoration work. He runs the largest restoration studio in North America.” From the look the Charmings were exchanging this was all news to them. “He has an international reputation. He's gotten all kinds of awards.”

“Neal said his father ran an antique's business.” David said slowly.

“And Milah said it was more of a junk shop.” Mary Margaret added.

And just how did they think a junk shop owner had managed to pay for Neal to attend Harvard and a year at the Sorbonne? “Well, the company does sell the antiques they restore. And it probably did start out as a second hand shop, but it's been over twenty years since Milah's been to Storybrooke, so her information is more than a little behind the times.” 

“Clearly.” Mary Margaret said.

“Rum's never been as excited about any of his business successes as he was when Neal came home from college his second year and asked him if he thought a combined art history and business major would be enough so that Neal would be ready to join the business. He's thrilled at the idea Neal's going to be working for him.” 

Belle let that sink in for a minute and added. “So I don't imagine Rum's going to have any issues with a prenuptial agreement at all. Much as he likes Emma, he's going to want to protect Neal's interest in the business as much as you want to protect Emma's inheritance.”

 

They had great snow the next couple of days, but Billy was worried about predictions of a blizzard that was set to come through. “We could be snowed in for a couple of days. And you don't want to be out on the slopes when it hits. So be sure to head back in if it starts to come down.”

And come down it did. Belle had to cut short her snowboarding but it did give her extra time with Granny. She got let in on the secrets of chocolate mousse. 

Which seemed to go over very well at the afternoon Tea despite everyone's concern about the weather. 

She was offering Neal a mousse when Milah stepped in. “Neal, you simply have to try this. It's superb!” Milah handed Neal a plate of the Torta Passionata. 

Which it was, but, “Neal, no!” She managed to knock the fork from his hand just as he was about to eat it.

The bite that was on the fork ended up splattered on the white linen tablecloth. Everyone was staring at her like she was crazy. Even Neal looked questioningly at her. She explained. “It's Torta Passionata. It has hazelnuts.” 

“Damn.” Neal put the plate aside. “Thanks for the save, Belle. Nothing makes for a fun evening like a trip to Emergency.”

Emma frowned and moved the plate even farther away from Neal. The are-you-crazy-looks from the rest of the room had expanded to include the younger couple. Belle told them, “Neal is allergic to hazelnuts.”

“Well how was I to know?” Milah defended herself. “I'm no cook.”

Neal suddenly looked very tired. In a very low voice so as not to be overheard by the others, he asked, “Mum, what am I allergic to?”

She bristled. “Hazelnuts, clearly?”

“And what else?”

When Milah did not answer he turned to her, “Belle, what can't I eat?”

“Hazelnuts, strawberries and blue cheeses.” She told him promptly. Rum had given her a list the first time she had cooked for the young man. “You also have hay fever, and a problem with most tree pollens, although you can eat other tree nuts and legumes. And you can't take penicillin, but with other antibiotics that's not a big deal any longer.

He looked back at his mother. “Belle's didn't meet me until I was eighteen. And yet she knows more about me than you do. Come to that she's been more of a Mum. _She_ sent me care packages before finals every semester, drove to Boston to view the crappy art show I had to do for my major and even found nice things to say about it. You didn't even make it to my graduation.

“I keep trying to get to know you and every time I try it becomes more and more clear that I'm only important to you when I support some goal you have in mind.” Neal was still keeping his voice low. “Well I'm done trying. From here on in if you want a relationship with me, it's on you. Tell Mary Margaret and David anything you want, but don't expect me to act like I care whether you're here or not.”

He turned and left the room. After a moment to get over the shock, Emma went after him.

Milah was glaring at her. “I hope you're happy. Turning my son against me.”

“I'm not actually.” Belle was also not about to take any lip from this woman. “Neal is a wonderful young man and it isn't fair that he had to grow up without a mother. Luckily he had a father who loved him more than anything. I'd like nothing better to know that Neal have some kind of relationship with you. And I'm honored to have had as much of his life as I have. But don't blame me for your screw up. If you expected him to treat you like his mother maybe you should have taken the trouble to act like it once in awhile.”

At that Belle left too. Milah was probably going to turn this into a major drama with which the Charming family would sympathize but she just did not care.

She went back to her room. Only to find the door unlocked.

And Neal sitting at the desk. “I wanted a place where I could be alone. I figured no one would look for me here so I sweet talked one of the maids into letting me into my 'Mum's' room. And now I'm very glad I did because I found this.” 

He held up the laminated card that Dr. Whale had made up to let any medical personnel she dealt with know about her illness. On the back was her do not resuscitate instructions. “Why didn't you tell me you were sick? For that matter why aren't you in a hospital somewhere getting treated. There isn't a hospital within fifty miles of here.”

“There isn't anything they can do.” Belle told him. 

“There has to be something.” Neal almost shouted.

“Not that will cure me. And what little they can do buy me time would likely leave me a vegetable.” She shook her head. “So I decided I'd rather live what time I have left to the fullest.”

“And Papa just let you go?” 

“I didn't tell him. Why should he mourn me before he has to?”

“Oh, Belle.” Neal stood up and hugged her.

She let him hold her while they both sniffled. It was rather nice to be held. And she did not think Neal had ever lost anyone close to him, so he probably needed the comfort more than she did.

When he finally let go she poured them both a drink. Neal surreptitiously wiped his eyes on his sleeve. 

“Promise me you won't call and tell your father.” She demanded. 

“But he'd want to know.” Neal said. “He'll want to be with you.”

“I don't want his pity.” Belle quickly wiped her eyes. She was not going start crying again. “I'm going to go out enjoying life. And I want Rum to be with me because he wants to. Not as a sop to the dying girl. Promise me you won't call him”

“All right I won't call him.” Neal frowned. “But I think you're being selfish here, Belle. Papa really cares about you. How do you think he's going to feel when he finds out that he missed spending this time with you?”

“I hope he'll be able to remember me from the time we had together. Not as a dying woman.”

“If Emma were sick, I wouldn't want to waste a minute of the time she had left.” Neal told her. “Just think about it, okay. He's going to be coming up here for New Years anyway. It would be easy for him to come early.”

 

That evening Gold got a text from Neal reading, 'Call me. 911'.

Waiting for the call to connect Gold envisioned all sorts of terrors. At least the boy was capable of texting, but that still left a multitude of terrible things.

“What's wrong?” He demand. “Are you all right?”

“I'm fine, it's Belle.” 

Golds heart stopped beating. “What's wrong?”

There was a long pause. “You're not driving or anything else that would be dangerous if you got distracted from it are you?”

Reaching over Gold unplugged his soldering iron. This was definitely not good. “Not any longer. Tell me the worst.”

The worst was even worse than Gold anticipated. “Why didn't she tell me?”

“She says she didn't want your pity.” Neal told him. “Look I don't pretend to understand your and Belle's relationship, but I do know that if it were Emma, I'd want to be with her for every second she had left. I checked the flights. If you can make it to Boston by midnight there's a flight that will get you to Calgary by morning. You'll need a charter from there to the town at the base of the mountain. The resort's jet is on it's way to Chicago and won't get back in time to pick you up.”

“Of course I want to be there.” Gold told him. “To make it to Boston, I'm going to have to leave at once. Can you make the reservations for me? Use my credit card.”

“Already bought you the Boston to Calgary ticket.” Neal told him. “And I don't need your credit card. I have a trust fund remember?” 

 

The next morning Belle woke up to several additional feet of snow. When she got down to breakfast Ruby told her that in addition to the heavy snow, “There's an avalanche blocking the road. Don't worry. We've got plenty of fuel for the generator if the power goes down. And we're pretty well stocked up for food. Billy's going to run down the mountain to town and pick up some perishables. You're not going to be able to snowboard until we check all the slopes to make sure they're stable though. Sorry about that.”

“That's okay. I've got plenty to read.” 

She settled in next to the firepit with a pot of tea and her kindle. Periodically there would be a little flurry of snow. It was as pictureque a view as one could ask for.

But the quiet just gave her time to think. Neal's accusation of selfishness had hit home. Was she really treating Rum fairly? She had meant to protect him, but she had to admit if the situation were reversed she would want to know that she only had weeks before losing Rum.

Finishing her tea she went in search of Neal. Finding him and Emma in the breakfast room gazing into each other's eyes. She had to smile at how adorable they looked. “Emma, can I steal Neal for a moment?” 

Neal immediately came over to her. 

“You okay?” He asked worriedly. “I mean do you need anything?”

“This was why I didn't want to tell anyone.” Belle told him. “Don't hover, Neal. I just wanted to tell you, I think you're right. I should be honest with Rum.

“But that's not something I can tell him over the phone. I should book a flight home as soon as the weather allows. Would you mind terribly if we can''t make it back for New Year's?”

“Uhm, you might not want to do that just yet.” Neal fidgeted. “Papa's on a flight here. He's getting in this morning.”

Why would Rum... “ _Neal Baelfire Gold_ , what did you do?! You promised you wouldn't tell your father!”

“I promised I wouldn't _call_ him.” Neal said. “And I didn't. I didn't say anything about not telling him. You've known Papa for five years now and you haven't learned to listen to what someone actually says when you make a deal?”

 

“What do you mean I can't get to the Camelot resort?” Gold demanded. “I'll pay extra.”

But the airport manager shook his head. “I'm sorry, sir. But the road up the mountain is closed. Avalanche. The resort will be shut off until it's cleared.”

“And how long will that be?” Belle was trapped. And ill. If he could not get up than there was no way for her to get down if she needed medical aid.

“Probably at least a couple of days.” The manager shrugged. “They need to clear the highways and surface streets before they start on the private roads. I can see about finding you a room in the meantime.”

He did not want a room. He wanted Belle. There had to be someone in this town who would get him there.

Except there was not. Nobody would even rent him a car to try and drive himself. He was on the verge of trying to rent a pair of skis to try and make it up the mountain on foot. He figured the poles would probably give him enough support for his bad ankle. Probably.

Then a young black man came up to him. “Hey, you Gold? Belle's Gold? Neal's Dad?”

Up to now Gold would have been reluctant to claim he was Belle's anything. Faced with the prospect of losing her though that went out the window. “You know Belle?”

“Yeah, she's the best. They said you were trying to get up to the resort?” 

“Do you know how to do that?” Gold asked. “Everyone else is saying that the road is impassable.”

“Road is, but I made it down in the snowmobile to pick up some supplies.” The man gestured to the vehicle sitting in the unploughed portion of the parking lot. “It'll be a bumpy ride though. You gonna be able to handle it?”

“I'll manage.” 

He had to ride pillion. Although Billy, who was apparently a part-time ski instructor and general gofer at the Resort was able to fit his luggage and cane in with the supplies on the little trailer attached to the snowmobile. “Hang on. Lean the same direction I do. Some of this is gonna be a steep climb and we may have post. Think you can do that?”

Whatever it took to get to Belle. “Just show me how.”

Gold would not say it was the worst ride of his life. That would have been the crash that shattered his ankle. This one would definitely rank second though. As soon as they arrived Billy had gone off to find Neal. Against Gold's instructions. Although given how much trouble his leg was giving him he might well have to swallow his pride and let Neal help him. He had managed to get off the snowmobile and was contemplating whether he could bear to actually put weight on his bad ankle or whether he should try hopping to the door when Neal came out.

“Jesus, Papa, what were you thinking? Your leg isn't up to a trek like that.” Neal did not even bother asking what was wrong. He just slipped an arm around Gold's waist and settled Gold's arm across his shoulder. “One of Mary Margaret's minion's is a doctor. I sent Emma off to tell Belle you were here and to get him to look at your leg.”

“Where's Belle? More to the point how's Belle? I don't need a doctor. It's just the usual and I've got my meds.” Gold let the boy half carry him into the Resort. And deposit him on a couch in front of the firepit in the lobby.

“You're going to let the doctor look at you.” Neal declared. “Belle will insist if I can't convince you.”

Just then the object of his quest came dashing into the lobby. “Rum? How on earth did you get here?”

“He rode up on the back of Billy's freakin' snowmobile,” Neal told her in disgust. “Probably laid himself up for weeks in the process.”

“Rum! You shouldn't have...” 

As she dropped down on the couch next to him, he pulled her into his arms and interrupted. “Never mind my damn leg. How do you feel?”

“I feel fine. Better than I have in awhile actually. Dr. Whale said that was likely to happen.” She did not seem to mind his embrace. In fact she draped her arms around his shoulders and her fingers combed into the long hair at the back of his neck.

In for a penny. In for a pound. He kissed her.

And she kissed him back. Leaning into him to press her breasts to his chest and taking a firmer hold on the back of his neck.

“Okay.” He heard his son mutter in the background. “That looks like my cue to wait for Emma by the stairs.”

Which were still within line of sight, but Gold did not care. Belle was worrying his lower lip and the rest of the world could go hang as tongues came into play.

After several more moments they finally pulled back to take a breath. Belle looked, well she looked like a woman who had just enjoyed an excellent snog and was game for more. “Wow.”

Given that encouragement, Gold began the speech he had worked out on the plane ride here. “Belle, I love you. I have loved you for years. And I want to spend as much time as we have left together. Be it days or decades.”

Belle blinked at him. He hurriedly added. “I know I'm old, crippled and curmudgeonly. But I'll try to make you happy.”

“You're not that old.” Belle could not believe he was saying this. “And I have never cared about your leg. You know that. I'm the one with the expiration date. Why have you never said anything before?”

“You were engage to Gaston when we met. Then just as I thought you'd had enough time to get over him, you started dating Will.” Rum looked sheepish. “Who was a much better match for you, both in terms of health and age.”

“Except for the fact that he kept running back to his ex every time she crooked her little finger.” Belle pointed out.

“Yes, and I've lost track of the number of times I wanted to beat him with my cane because of it.” Gold realized that this was probably not the best way to convince a woman to have you. But they did need to get things out in the open. “But you kept taking him back. And when he finally left you to marry that... ahem, woman, you said you were swearing off romance for good.”

“I didn't really mean it.” Belle told him.

“No, but you needed time to get over him.”

“That was over a year ago.” Belle pointed out. “Would you even be saying any of this if I weren't sick?”

“I don't know that I'd have gotten up the courage without the push.” Gold admitted. “But that just means I'm a coward, not that I don't love you. Please, Belle, don't make the mistake I did and deny us whatever time we might have because of fear.”

She had meant to try and seduce him at New Years. She would do the brave thing and hope for the best. “All right.”

“Really?!” Gold looked shocked.

“You just crossed a continent and climbed a snow covered mountain and you're surprised I agreed?”

“Truthfully I didn't think you even consider it.” Gold pulled her into another kiss. “I just knew I had to try.”

He had somehow managed to hang on to the ring he'd brought for her in that mad dash up the mountain. When they finished the kiss he presented it to her. 

“Oh, Rum! It's beautiful!” Which brought about another round of kissing.

Until they were interrupted by Emma's voice loudly asking. “What's all this?”

“I think Papa and Belle just got engaged.” Neal sounded as happy as Rum felt.

“Well, it's about freakin' time.” Emma responded.

 

The doctor was even less help than Gold expected him to be. “You do know I'm an ear, nose and throat guy, right?” He did not even know how to wrap the ankle properly. Gold ended up doing it himself. 

The fellow did manage to round up a set of crutches for him. And a steroid shot which would actually help in a day or two when it brought the swelling down.

The Charmings were considerably more welcoming than Gold had expected from the impression he had gotten from Neal and Emma.

“I think they finally checked your Dunn and Bradstreet rating.” Belle told him quietly. “They had the impression you ran a second hand shop and were worried Neal might be marrying Emma for her money. I set them straight. They're probably still going to want to negotiate a prenupt for her though.”

“Well, I do run a second hand shop.” Gold told her. “Half a dozen of them in fact. Good way to pick up antiques at low prices. And frankly I'm the one who should be insisting on a prenupt for the kids. I checked out the Charmings when it became clear the boy was falling for her. They're living way above their means. Emma may not end up with that much to protect. But I really don't care about them. Can we find some place to be alone?”

“My room?” Belle suggested.

 

The next morning they were awakened by her phone ringing. As she rolled over to grab it Rum murmured, “Ignore it.”

“It's Dr. Whale. I should take it.”

It took her a minute to process what Whale was saying. “I'm putting you on speaker. Could you say that again?”

“I said, that incompetent idiot your insurance company had us send your MRI scan to mixed your scan up with another patient.” Whale sounded furious. “He didn't figure out what he'd done until the other woman died yesterday. You're fine. If you want to sue him I'll testify for you. There is no excuse for that kind of a screw up.”

“I'm fine? I'm not going to die?” Belle looked over at Rum who was now sitting up with a look of shock.

“You don't have Lampington's disease or any brain tumors.” Whale said. “If you keep jumping off of cliffs I can't speak to your long term life expectancy. And I want to see you get your blood pressure down, but if you do something about your stress levels I don't see why you can't live a long and healthy life.”

“She's really okay?” Gold asked.

“Yep,” Whale responded. He seemed unsurprised to hear Rum's voice. After she got over her shock Belle would wonder just what sort of gossip was going around Storybrooke about the two of them. “Enjoy your holiday.”

“You're going to be all right!” Rum pulled her into a long kiss. Which did nothing to calm her swirling mind. 

“I'm not going to die.” She finally managed to get out.

“No. You're not.” Rum was grinning ear to ear. “It's wonderful. Best Christmas I've ever had.”

It was finally started to sink in. _Everything_ started to sink in. “Rum, I've used up all of my money including my retirement funds. I'm completely broke!”

Gold shrugged it off. “You can earn more money. You've got lots of time. For everything.” 

“Assuming I have a job to go back to.” Belle said. “I didn't give them any notice before I took this vacation. The town council is going to be livid. 

“And I gave notice at my apartment!” Her neatly arranged life had just been completely upset.

“The town has no grounds to complain about your taking vacation time you are legally entitled to.” Rum told her. “And if they do I'll sick my lawyers on them. Make them earn some of that retainer I've been paying them for years. As for your apartment, you're going to move in with me anyway so who cares.”

“You asked me to marry you when you thought I was dying. The whole thing was under completely false circumstances. I'm not going to hold you to it.” Belle shook her head.

“”Oh, no. It took us five years to get to this point. I'm not letting you off the hook. Unless...” Gold suddenly went very cold. “Unless you don't want to marry me. It was one thing when you thought we only had a few weeks. Looking at a lifetime with me is probably a good deal less attractive.”

“I was less inclined to marry you when I thought we'd only have weeks together.” She reassured him. “I didn't think it would be fair to you. Having a life to live with you is a dream come true.”

“Oh, Belle.” He pulled her into his arms again.

Considerably later, they were lying together snuggling under the duvet. Belle's thoughts went back to practicalities. 

“What am I going to do with all those clothes I bought?” Belle wondered. “They're way too fancy for Storybrooke.”

“We'll just have to do some traveling so you get a chance to wear them.” Rum pulled her close. “I'm not giving you a wedding so the least I can do is make it up to you with a honeymoon. Maybe one of those European river cruises you've been collecting the catalogs for as long as I've known you?”

“That would be nice. Except this trip used up all of my vacation time.” Belle considered. “I suppose we could wait until next year.”

“I'm willing to wait on the trip, but we are getting married as soon as the snow clears out enough for us to find a registry office.” Gold said. “After everything we've been through in the last couple of weeks, I'm not tempting fate. If you want a wedding we can do a ceremony later on.”

“I'd rather use the money we'd spend on a wedding to travel.” Belle told him. “And we can have the resort do up a reception for us. The food is every bit as good I thought it would be.”

“A the breakfast buffet opens in a few minutes. C'mon, you have to try the crepes. Granny has been showing me how to do them, but I'm still not as good as she is.”

“I'd rather stay here.” Gold told her.

“We can come back.” Belle grinned. “After breakfast. Besides we need to tell Neal the good news.”

“And ask him to be best man.” Gold carefully climbed out of bed. “And check the weather to see if that road is passable yet. The sooner you become Mrs. Gold the happier I'll be.”

Belle did not think she could get any happier. But she was willing to try. Trying new things had worked rather well for her so far.

The end.


End file.
